<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Such Wow. Very Normal. Very Oops. by watcherofworlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373993">Such Wow. Very Normal. Very Oops.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds'>watcherofworlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill for Whumptober Day 28 "Such Wow. Very Normal. Very Oops."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Such Wow. Very Normal. Very Oops.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A long time ago, Felicity had decided to walk from her apartment to the Foundry when the time came for her nighttime work, to save herself the trouble of having to find somewhere to park her car where it couldn’t be seen from the street. There were moments, especially lately, that she regretted that decision. It was a dangerous thing, to be a woman walking alone through the Glades at night, but she supposed she was safer than most. After all, she had a guardian angel in the form of the Arrow. Every time she traveled this route, she kept Oliver’s contact pulled up on her phone, her finger over the call button, for the entire length of her walk, but away from the Foundry and the tracer that kept track of his movements, she had no way of knowing where he was. He could be all the way across town for all she knew. Even if something </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen, and if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> call him, there was no guarantee that he would get to her in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, way to psych yourself out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she scolded herself.</span>
  <em>
    <span> You’ve walked this route hundreds of times in the last year, and nothing bad has happened to you. And even if something </span>
  </em>
  <span>did</span>
  <em>
    <span> happen, Dig’s been teaching you self defense, so it’s not like you’re helpless. You don’t need Oliver to save you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity knew she didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oliver to save her, that she was more than capable of handling herself, but some part of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to save her if she got into trouble nonetheless, wanted to experience firsthand the awe she was sure all the people he had saved over the last two years had felt watching him swoop in like Batman to fight off the danger threatening them or chase it away. She wished, suddenly and intensely, to have him walking beside her. Having his calm, steady presence at her side, she knew, would ease some of the anxiety she was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than a man stepped out of the shadows in front of her, dressed all in black and wearing a ski mask, his face shadowed by a hood besides. Felicity sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose it was bound to happen eventually</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, hitting the call button on her phone and feeling it vibrate in her grip as it summoned Oliver to her side, hopefully sooner rather than later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you know the drill,” the mugger said, leveling a gun at her, his words implying that he had done this many times before, to people other than her. “Hand over your purse, your jewelry, and your phone, and I’ll let you walk away from this alive and unhurt.” Felicity took a moment to size him up the way Oliver had taught her- he was twitchy, his posture conveying unease, and his gun rattled in his grip. He was desperate, not violent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” she said, raising her hands in a placating gesture, “I understand that you’re desperate, but trust me, I’m the last person you want to try and mug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” the mugger asked scornfully. “And why might that be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say that I have a guardian angel,” Felicity replied, spotting movement out of the corner of her eye, shadow on deeper shadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,” the mugger said, voice skeptical. “Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me,” Felicity heard Oliver say in the low, angry rasp that she often referred to as his “vigilante voice”, and in the next instant he was between her and the mugger, bow and arrow at the ready, his broad back shielding her from danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even have to do anything. The second the mugger realized that his apparently helpless victim had the Arrow watching over her, he turned tail and fled. The moment he had, Oliver lowered his bow and turned to face Felicity, studying her intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said once he’d apparently determined that she was okay. Oliver shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never have to thank me,” he said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>